Take The Plunge
by Toby Danger
Summary: Elie's worried about the future, but sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith...


Groove Adventure Rave: Take The Plunge

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Kodansha and Konami. No infringement is intended.

_Ah, what can I say? It's just a very short Haru x Elie romance, set after the series is over, just for fun. Though if you die from sugar overload from reading this, don't come crying to me. Read and enjoy!_

"I don't believe it." Exclaimed Haru as he peered into the freezer. "She's eaten it all again."

He was referring to an empty shelf, which had previously held several tubs of ice cream, and a chocolate cake. Shutting the door, he made a mental note to pick up some more, and this time, hide it where she couldn't get to it.

Feeling bored on such a quiet day, he wandered outside, and walked across the grass to the cliffs. Finding a comfy spot, he sat down and looked out at the sea, enjoying the gentle heat from the sun.

All he could hear was the waves crashing below him, and the whistle of a gentle breeze. It was reassuring, yet somehow surreal, considering that only a few months before, he had only just survived the epic final battle against Lucia and Sinclair. And in the time before that, all he'd known was combat against Dark Bring. Some of the time, he had wondered if he would live to see Garage Island again.

But things were better now. He'd come home, and like the rest of his allies, settled down with his significant other. Everything was nice and peaceful.

"HAAARUUUUUU! We're out of ice cream!"

Well, almost.

Haru looked behind him to see Elie walk- though waddle was probably the more appropriate word- toward him, one arm curled around her swollen abdomen, the other waving at him. She stopped suddenly, her face contorting into a slight grimace. Immediately, he was on his feet to help her.

"Haru, I'm fine, it's just a slight pain." Elie moaned, getting slightly tired of Haru pulling this act every time there was a slight twinge.

Haru guided her back to his spot, and gently lowered her down. "You worry too much, you know that?"

"Well, there's only a few weeks left to go, and I don't want to take a chance." He felt his wife's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"The same as I did yesterday doctor. My ankles hurt, my hair's a mess, I'm constantly feasting on junk food, none of my good clothes fit me, and I can shoot milk from twenty paces. Yeah, I feel fine."

Haru laughed. "Well, if it's just the normal complaints, I'll shut up now."

Elie stretched her arm behind hid back, and leaned against him. Any aches she had before were now forgotten, she only felt the sun and the security and warmth of her husband.

"Only a few more weeks to go…" Haru spoke absently. "I have to say, Elie-chan, you've been pretty calm about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, since we found out about the baby.." He stroked her belly through her shirt, "You've been on the go. Helping Sister prepare our wedding and her's, getting our house decorated and the nursery ready. I mean, Julia is of the Dragon Race, and you've been more active than her."

"Well, just cause she can lift two full grown men doesn't mean she can carry a child gracefully. You just try walking with this thing!" She pointed to her bump.

Haru sniggered. "I happily would, if it would stop you eating us out of house and home."

"My metabolism is just a bit unstable, that's all!" Elie said indignantly.

"I know, I know, I've heard it all before." He kissed her forehead. "But I'd still do it just to spare you the aches and pains."

She smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"I'm just glad that it's only a lack of food and fitting clothes that's worrying you."

"Eh?"

"Well, you've been pretty cool about all this, but I've been a nervous wreck. I never thought once that I might be a father…" A wistful look crossed his face. "… but now I am, and I'm pretty nervous about it. This is the third scariest event of my life."

"Third?" Elie queried.

"The second was facing Lucia. The first was the wedding." Haru smirked. "But hey, at least I know you're not scared, right?"

Haru blinked as he studied his beloved's features, Although the smile remained, her lip was trembling, and her eyes were now slightly teary.

"Elie-chan, what's wrong?" He touched her face gently.

"Nothing…" Then the tears flowed. "Everything."

Haru held her closer, stroking her hair to soothe her. "Please tell me."

"Oh.. it's silly. I'm sorry I bothered you. Don't worry."

She knew it was useless. Haru would just dog her until she relented, such was his devotion. She decided she might as well tell him.

"Haru… do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"Wha… of course you…"

"Don't!" She replied sharply, pointing a finger at him. "Don't just say yes automatically! It won't make me feel better! Tell me the truth?"

"Well…" He spoke carefully. "What makes you think you won't be a good mother?"

"In the time we've known each other, Haru, have you ever seen me act the way a mother should act? No!" Elie wringed her hands in frustration. "I'm a gambling obsessed, trigger happy, lazy airhead, who wouldn't know responsibility if it bit me in the ass." She leaned against him, her strength gone. "I'm going to be a terrible mother, I just know it."

Haru lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "Elie-chan, you are not going to be a bad mother. You have a few bad habits, but who doesn't?"

"I… I just don't want to fail my child. I want him or her to grow up right. I don't think I can do that…"

Haru held her hand. "Elie-chan, do you remember when we were in Tremoro mountain, and me and Musica were about to fight each other? You broke up the fight."

"Well, only so you two nitwits would shut up and get moving."

"Remember when Clea Maltease appeared with the Conflict Rave? You volunteered first to take it to me."

"Yeah…" She wondered where this was leading to."

"And remember when Seria was using your Etherion to attack Doryu, but you stopped her before it killed her?"

"Yeah… I didn't want her to die. Not like that."

He smiled. "Well, that proves you're a good mother to me. You took responsibility, you did what you felt was best for our friends, and moreover, you cared for us. So how does that mean you'll be a bad mother? You did a pretty good job keeping me and the others well behaved."

Her smile grew as she mulled it over. "I guess…. But it's just so scary… I don't know what to do…"

"You sound just like me, when I left here to find the Raves." Haru chuckled, but his voice betrayed a sense of nostalgia.

"When I accepted to be the Rave Master. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. At best, I thought Demon Card would just be as bad as that idiot pimp Georco, never anything like Lucia. I was never sure where to go, never sure if I would find anything about my dad…" He stared into her eyes. "…Never sure I would find such good friends… or love."

"But in the end, I decided to just take the plunge, and deal with what came. Cause sometimes, it's all you can do."

Elie stared at her love in amazement.

"Unexpected things happen all the time, but if you try, you can achieve anything." He grinned sheepishly. "I mean, look at me. I was a hick from the island, and I saved the world from the ultimate evil. And ifShuda can become a good guy, if Seria and Solacido can conceive a kid, and if Musica can actually leave the bachelor lifestyle behind and marry Melodia, then I'm sure you can be a good parent."

"You think so?" She felt her spirit rising."

"Sure. And it's not like you'll be alone. Julia, Rosa… and sister…" He growled the last name, thinking of Shuda. "… are having kids too, so you can always turn to them." 

He moved closer. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Elie smirked. "How come, at the oddest of times, you turn from Haru Glory, nitwit husband, to Haru Glory, super genius?"

"Lunar cycles I guess."

Elie wrapped her arms around his neck. "You should do it more often. It's rather sexy…" Her lips pressed against his.

They embraced for a few seconds, before Elie pulled away, touching her bump." I think he's hungry."

"Well, me too. That's one thing we have in common." Haru helped her up. "I guess you'll want another three course meal."

"And ice cream!" Elie giggled.

The two walked back to their house, Elie' holding Haru's hands to her belly.

"A few more weeks…." She grinned. "I can't wait."

THE END


End file.
